Blackfird, fly
by SolidlySardonicGranger
Summary: Omnivera is found at King's Cross Station wandering behind the Weasley family. They board her on the train and she be-friends Ron and Harry, evidently taking the place of Hermione. This is the trio's first year. What will happen at Hogwarts?
1. I Am!

Authors Note: Yes! This is another 'Dumbledore's Daughter' fic. I'll try to make this piece as un-cliche as possible, but I can only do so much..

_Chapter 1:_

**I am?!**

'_Girl! Down here, NOW!' _Clyve's angry voice traveled up the hallway and seemed to pass effortlessly through her door and into the middle of Omnivera's bedroom. The tiny girl shuddered and got up immediately, dropping the book she had in her hand. She'd been reading this book for awhile, for the place of her fingers on the pages were apparent. She placed a tiny olive hand on the door when she heard more barking from downstairs. '_I swear if you don't get down here right now, I'll lock you in that god forsaken room and burn all those damn books you're wasting your time with..... OMNIVERA.... NOW!'_

She gritted her teeth and turned the doorknob, stepping out into the vomit colored hallway. She passed soundlessly through the almost tunnel, and past the Portraits of the deceased members of the Placethe family. She looked up at them, half expecting them to utter a word of sympathy, but they did not. She turned the corner to the left, and found herself at the familiar spiral staircase. Her heart clenched. She was thinking of a millions things that she could've done wrong in the past twenty-four hours, but nothing seemed to come to mind.

_'What is this?' _ Her eyes widened as she came upon the sight; a frozen cat on the floor. She didn't look dead, but she did look like she was just taken from the deep freeze. Her eyes frozen in utter terror and her fur still sticking up straight with fright. Omnivera looked straight at Clyve, her eyes full of defense. _'Sir... please... it wasn't me... I have no id-' _He cut her off and pointed a fat accusing finger in her face. '_Why wouldn't it be you, you little ingrate. Everytime, EVERYTIME something goes wrong around here, it's always you. Always you. This is the thanks we get?' _He got up from the kitchen table and started pacing with a disgruntled look on his face. Omnivera watched out of the corner of her eye as he slammed his fist on the table and disappeared into the back room, no doubt looking for his wife to tell her the terrible news. She looked down at her feet and clenched her hands when she heard the footsteps of Mrs. Placethe entering the kitchen. Omnivera could almost smell the 'wet dog' perfume she marinates herself in.

Marvina entered the kitchen, staring straight into the eyes of Omnivera until her pointed slipper knocked against something. She looked like and pushed out a dramatic gasp. '_Oh! Miss Gemima!' _Marvina dropped to her knees and cupped the felines frozen build. With a slight sob, she looked over her shoulder to her husband, who was also giving an expression of sadness... amazingly. After the dramatic play, Marvina had enough. She stood up and took Omnivera roughly by the shoulder and shook her harshly. '_What did she do to you? Huh?' _ Marvina poked her roughly in the shoulder and pressed her chest up against Omnivera's, no doubt trying to give off a level of intimidation... what was undoubtedly working. _'Ma'am. I didn't do it, I swear, I loved Miss Gemima, I swea-'_ She was interrupted abruptly by the sound of something snapping, but it wasn't an unknown sound. Omnivera recognized it. Oh, did she ever. Marvina got up abruptly and exited the room with her face flustered and her apron covered in cat hair. The young woman looked up to the familiar sight of her adopted father, holding a leather switch in his hand. Her mind raced. She considered taking the rolling pin off the counter and blungeoning him on the head with it, but where would she go? She had no friends, no family. No one to take her in if she could ever escape. Her eyes emitted a sense of defeat as she slumped her shoulders. _'Don't fight me, Omni... you know what you did was wrong.' _He cooed at her manically and took a step forward, completely forgetting the thing that was about to get her beaten. She was about to nod and say 'yes sir' when something in her mind ticked. She grabbed the stiffened cat from the floor beneath her and flung it at Clyve's face. He uttered a squeal of surprise as Omnivera bolted for the front door. As she neared the front door and her way out, she realized that her adopted parents weren't that stupid. There's no way that they'd leave the door open and unlocked. It might just mean that their maid might escape, but nevertheless, she rounded for the front door anyways. Her hand grasped the doorknob all slippery like as realized, as it was all the time, the door was locked. Something inside her begged her to try again, and as she placed her hand near the doorknob, the door opened slightly with a painful creak. She heard cries of anger behind her as she fled down the London street to... nowhere. Actually.. she didn't know where she was going to go, but all she knew is that she was free. She stopped near a Bus stop and sat down on a small green flecked bench. Her mind raced through the events that happened in the past hour. '_I'm free.' _She whispered slightly as an ant crawled across her bare feet. '_I am?!'_


	2. You're going to be alright

_Chapter 2:_

**You're going to be alright**

For the next week, Omnivera wandered around London, looking for a place she recognized. Clyve and Marvina didn't let her out of the house very often. Most of her time was spent in her room, reading novels that helped her escape reality. Her real parents, she thought, whoever they were, must have left her some good common sense because she at least had the good knowledge to look on the maps near the Bus stops and find out exactly where she was. She realized shortly after gazing over the laminated map on the side of a Telephone pole that she was on Northdown Street, which is just a short distance to King's Cross Station. Her expression turned from grim to happy. '_King's Cross Station, maybe I can catch a train..'_ Her thoughts stopped her in her tracks as she came to an abrupt realization. '_I have no money.' _ She looked down the street she recently came from, and then looked up Northdown Street. '_Well,' _ her mind interjected. _'Going forward with nothing is better than going back with... nothing.'_

In a short duration of time, after wandering around feeling slightly lost, and extremely alone, Omnivera finally makes her way onto Pentonville Road and in the distance, she believes she can see the King's Cross Station ahead. She stopped on the sidewalk when she realized that everyone who crossed her path was looking at her very strangely. She looked down to find that she had forgotten she was barefoot, and still had her hand-me-down boxers from Clyve she used as pjyamas on. She ducked in behind a small wall that was concealing an even smaller building. She glanced around as she saw many people her age walking hurridly past with fair sized trollies contaning trunks and... owls? Actually, it wasn't just owls. Some of these people had rats, cats, and worse of all, toads. She hated toads.

She saw her chance to be unnoticed when she saw cluster of people heading towards the station. The ducked in behind a fair sized woman with curly red locks. The children, unmistakeably hers, never noticed Omni's presence as she skuttled closesly behind the mother. Finally, the entrance of King's Cross Station made her heart swim. She glanced up at the place beside it, noting that she'd never heard of a place that would serve alcohol and call it the 'playground'. The guard to the left of the entrance gave her a questioning look as she gazed around like she had never seen the world before.

The place she entered was unlike anything she's ever seen. The Train Stations in movies were outside, and you waited to board, and naturally, got on. This station was different. The station was inside a building, but the windows in the ceiling let the light through, making the place appear sunny and bright. To the right, she looked down and gazed upon the tracks that would hopefully steal her from the place. To the left, she gazes at the different Plaforms. Platform Six, Platform Seven, Platform Eight. The mother in front of her with the fiery hair turned to her children and made her voice loud enough that many other people could hear. '_Come on, now! Platform nine and three quarters, this way!' _She took her place as leader of the pack and strutted forward. Omni's mind poked her. '_Wait... platform nine and three quarters? There isn't such thing... wait. No. There isn't three quarters of a Platform between the two... is there?' _She hustled to keep up to the woman as they stopped in front of a brick pillar. On the left of the pillar was the number nine, and on the right was the number ten. They were standing dead center in front of the pillar when the mother turned to her eldest son. '_Alright Percy, you first.' _The eldest boy made a run at the pillar, and vanished completely. Omni sucked in air harshly in surprise. She'd never seen quite a sight like that, except for on Television. The mother turned to the two twins, who were standing side by side. She directed her voice to the one standing to the left. '_Fred, you next!' _The twin on the right pointed to his left and said, '_he's not Fred, I am!' _The twin on the left interjected. '_Honestly woman, you call yourself our mother?' _ The woman gave a slight sigh, pointed to the platform and said, '_Ohhh, I'm sorry George!' _'George' proceeded to the Platform and looked at her._ 'I'm only joking... I am Fred!' _ The real George followed directly behind him. A small voice behind Omni made her turn around. '_Excuse me!' _A sheepish shaggy haired boy with very round lenses on his glasses shuffled slowly towards the family. '_C-c-could you tell me, h-how to.' _ The woman smiled and giggled at his nervousness. '_How to get onto the Platform? Yes, not to worry dear. It's Ron's first time at Hogwarts too.' _ The only red haired male left remaining gave the shy boy a smile, as the boy returned it. '_All you've got to do is walk straight at the wall between platforms nine and ten. Best do it best at a run.' _ The boy stepped, facing straight in front of the pillar. He looked up and down at it, giving a small look of doubt as to whether he'd be able to run through brick. He took a deep breath and started for the wall, and just as the twins had done, he vanished. Omni gave a slight squeal this time, as the youngest red haired female turned around to look at her. She tugged her mothers robes as the pleasant woman turned around, giving Omni a slight smile. '_Why hello there, dear! Is there something I can help you with? Are you trying to get onto Platform Nine and Three Quarters?' _ Omni fiddled with the hem of her boxers as the woman looked down with a look of concern. '_Are you going to Hogwarts? Are you lost?' _ Still fiddling with the hem of her boxers and wouldn't look up at the woman trying to help her. She looked around the platform, and put her hand on her daughters shoulder. '_Alright, here's what we're going to do. I'm going to get you through the Platform, and you're going to find my son Ron on the train... you remember Ron right? You were standing here when he went through.' _ The young girl gave a weary nod and continued to look down. The woman stepped beside her and placed a hand on her arm. Omni looked up at her, and then to the platform they were facing. '_Since you don't have a trolley, this should be fairly simple. Just do exactly what the others did. Take a deep breath, get a good run at it, and go directly between platforms nine and ten. Understand?'_

Before giving any indication that she understood, Omni took a deep breath and ran full tilt between platforms nine and ten. When she came out the other end, she came to another platform, with a giant black and red train that had 'Hogwarts Express' on the front of it. She left horribly alone and unaware of what to do when the woman appeared behind her with the red haired daughter in tail. The woman put her hand on Omni's back and rushed her fowards. '_Come on, dear. You're going to be alright.'_


	3. I Owe You One, Hagrid

**Authors Note: **_So, if you haven't guessed already, Omnivera is taking the place of Hermione. Hermione is still in the story, but she isn't directly involved with Ron or Harry, or with the events in the first movie. _

_Chapter 3:_

**I Owe You One, Hagrid**

Shortly after arriving on the train with nothing but a t-shirt and boxers on, Omni started searching the compartments for the red headed boy. '_He musn't be far,' _she thought definitely. _'I should look for that timid boy.' _She searched through compartment to compartment and noticed that the people here wore long gowns with crests stitched onto the front. She immediately felt self-conscious when a fair sized young man with bleach blonde hair knocked into her as she checked his compartment. She put her hands around her legs and tried to hide their bareness. He looked at her and gave a devilish smile. _'I'm guessing you didn't get the note, right?' _He raised his eyebrows lightly, waiting for a response. Omni tried to backpeddle. _'I... uh, I...' _He chuckled lightly and pointed to his comparement. '_Not to worry then, I'm sure Pansy has an extra set than you can borrow.' _He assured her of this fact by sticking out his hand for an introduction. '_I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy.' _Omni smiled at his forewardness. She had never met someone so friendly and upfront before. She grasped his hand and shook it lightly. '_Placethe. Omnivera Placethe.' _Draco opened the door to his comparement and gestured for her to come in. She stepped back lightly and pointed to the comparements she hadn't checked yet. _'Oh, thanks, but actually, I'm looking for someone. A red headed boy with a... uh.... oh, what is it?' _Draco's friendly smile quickly turned into a cynical sneer. '_With a filthy rat?' _Omni was surprised at his outburst and gave him a questioning look. _'The little snot nosed Weasley boy and his hand-me-down robes? You really don't want to be associated with -those- kind of people, do you?' _Sensing that there was a long time fued between these two boys, Omni played it off. _'Yeah, okay, hang out with someone who has hand-me-down robes? I think not. I was just told to send him a message from his mother. You know Mama's boys, can't ever leave without wondering.' _Malfoy chuckled and pointed to the last compartment on the right. _'They're in there... don't stay too long. You'll never know what you might catch.' _She gave him a severly fake smile and made her way to the last compartment on the right.

She was just about to open the door when the red headed boy came crashing down the hallway. He slid in right beside her and looked her straight in the face. '_Well, are you going to go in, or what?' _Omni opened the door and the boy slid in front of her. They both entered the compartment when they saw the shy, black shaggy haired boy they met before boarding the train. The red headed boy stood back a little. '_Oh, you don't mind if we sit, do you?' _The shy boy smiled and gestured for us to sit down. '_No, no, not at all!' _The red headed boy took his place directly in front of the shy one and Omni sat beside him. He put all his things down and poked out his hand. '_I'm Ron, Ron Weasley.' _The boy took Ron's hand and shook it lively. '_I'm Harry, Harry Potter.' _Ron's eyes widened in surprise. _'So... so it's true! I mean.. do you have the... the...?' _Harry's brows furrowed and he gave Ron a questioning look. '_The what?' _Ron's face automatically turned apologetic and his face looked like he felt sorry for asking. '_The scar..' _Harry brushed it off, gave Ron a lop-sided smile and lifted his bangs to reveal a lightning bolt shaped scar that rested over his right eyebrow. Ron looked at it like it was the most impressive thing ever. _'Wowww, wicked.' _Omni and Harry both laughed and giggled at the same time. Harry looked over at Omni as she put her head down and hid in behind her curtains of jet black hair. A pleasant faced elderly woman came peddling down the aisle with her trolley. Omni thought that her red shirt with pink flowers reminded her of the wood on the frame of the door. She giggled inwardly. '_Anything of the trolley dears?' _Harry and Omni looked at each other as Ron held up something that looked like food in a small baggie. _'No thanks,' _he gaved a nauseuated look at his baggie. '_I'm all set.' _Harry's voice beamed as Omni looked over to see Harry pulling a handfull of coins out of his pocket. _'We'll take the lot!' _Ron gazed at the pile of coins in Harry's hand like he was in the desert and the coins were water. '_Woah!' _Omni pushed her hair behind her ears and leaned forward. '_Wow!' _Both Ron and Harry looked at her, apparently startled by her sudden burst of speach. She smiled lightly at them and shifted back to her previous sitting position.

There was an assortment of things that came off the trolley. Omni picked up a long rectangular box with a pointed top and looked it over. She saw the name of the box and looked at Ron. '_Berties Bott's Every Flavoured Beans_?' Omni picked at the box. '_They mean every flavour!' _Ron went through the different flavours as she plucked out a bean from the box. '_There's chocolate and pepperment. There's also spinach, liver and tripe. My brother George swears that he got a bogey flavoured one once!' _Omni chewed lightly on the bean and had the most disgusting taste she'd ever encountered attack her taste buds. She was sure she got the bogey flavoured one. _'These aren't real frogs, are they?' _Ron and Omni looked at Harry who was holding a Octogon shaped box with a string that almost looked like a handle at the top. Ron fiddled with the gummy worm he was eating. '_It's just a spell. Besides, it's the card you want. Each pack got's a famous witch or wizard.' _Harry liked the idea of the card, and started tearing open the box. Harry opened the box to a sound of ribbiting and a small chocolate frog sitting ontop of the card. Before Harry could reacte, the frog jumped up and latched itself to the window to his left. Ron looked over, took the gummy from his mouth, and warned, '_watch it!' _The frog crawled up to the ledge of the open window, got caught on a gust of air and went sailing out. Ron shook his head slightly. '_Awww, that's rotten luck.' _Harry looked out the window, almost as if he was looking to see if it was hanging onto the side of the train. '_They've only got about one or two good jumps in them to begin with.' _Harry fumbled in the box and pulled out the card. Omni scooted over and peered over Harry's shoulder. It was a blue card, with slanted edges on the top. In the middle was a picture of an elderly man with long white hair and a beard to match. The golden border around him accented the jacket he was wearing. Scrolled across the bottom was the name, Albus Dumbledore. '_I've got Dumbledore!' _Harry exclaimed happily as he turned the card over to see if there was anything on the other side. Ron answered with a mouth full of food. _'I've got about six of him.' _Harry turned the card to it's proper side and breathed in air from surprise. Omni looked over and looked at Ron. '_He's gone!' _Ron handed the box to her and said, _'Well, you can't expect him to run around all day, can you?' _Omni looked down and squealed. There was a rat inside of box and sweets sitting on Ron's lap. He looked at her like she was crazy. _'Don't go loony, it's only Scabbers. Pathetic, isn't he?' _Both Harry and Omni nodded. She giggled, '_Only a little bit.' _Scabbers pulled his head out of the box and thrusted his head towards Ron's face. '_Fred gave me a spell to turn him yellow... want to see?' _The two of them scooted towards Ron as he took this long wooden stick out of his pocket. Omni frowned. '_Turn him yellow?' _She thought. _'They're doing magic?!' _Ron cleared his throat as he raised his wand face level and said a odd sounding spell. '_Sunshine daises, butter mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow!' _Scabbers, who had went back to sticking his face in a box of sweets, had the box ripped of his head with a slight force. He squeaked in protest. Omni looked at Ron and said quietly, '_you guys are doing magic?' _Both Ron and Harry looked at each other in surprise. '_Are you daft?' _Ron raised his eyebrows and pointed out the window. '_We're arriving at Hogwarts School and Witchcraft and Wizardry.' _Omni stood up and bumped her head on the compartment above. '_What?!' _She exclaimed loudly as she rubbed the goose egg that was forming on the back of her head. '_Your mother mentioned none of this when she told me to come and find you!' _For the first time, Harry and Ron both got a look at Omnivera. Ron glanced at her bare feet, which were covered in dirt and grass. Harry didn't notice this. He noticed her lack of school clothing. Actually, she didn't have anything. Omni sat down and put her head in her hands. '_What am I going to do? I can't be seen like this in front of a Magic school, are you kidding? I'll be the laughing stock! I can almost feel the stones being thrown!' _Ron waved his hands around and protested, _'just be quiet!' _Her lip quivered as he told her his solution. '_When we arrive, I can just get my brother Percy to take you to the Headmaster before we get Sorted. You can get some robes, and we can get rid of Percy for a bit.' _Omni sat down quite fast and let out a dramatic sight of relief. Ron cocked his head and crunched his face up in confusion. '_Wait, my mother told you to find me?' _Omni, not listening, was still rubbing the goose egg on the back of her head. Ron poked her knee slightly as he looked through her hair. '_What?' _He sighed in annoyance, '_my mother told you to come and find me?' _Omni sat her hands in her lap and nodded. '_Yeah. I was behind you guys when you were arriving at King's Cross Station. Harry wasn't there, mind you, but yeah... your mother helped me get onto the platform. She told me to find you and that you'd help me.' _Ron threw down the sweets and put his hand around Scabbers stomach. He about to say something when the train began to slow down. Omni's stomach exploded with little butterflies. She took a deep breath and looked out the window. Ron stood up and put Scabbers in his pocket. '_Alright, I'll be back soon. I've got to find Percy.' _

Omnivera sat in silence as Harry gathered up he sweets and everything else he had dropped on the seat. He sat down to experience the awkward silence aswell as the door opened. Omni swung around hoping it was Ron, but it was not. There was a girl with short brown hair and neat tidy bangs in the front standing in the open doorway. Her dimpled chin gave her the illusion of a shallow and hollowed out face. She threw a jacket, socks, shoes, and a skirt at Omnivera. _'Don't take it the wrong way. I wouldn't have done it if Draco hadn't asked me to.' _Completely ignoring the snide girls comment, she looked down at the robes and felt instantly relieved. At least she wouldn't be stared at. She had the worst stage fright. The door opened again and Omni half expected to see Draco starting in the room but to her pleasure it was Ron. He came in, sat down, and pointed at the robes on her lap. '_Where'd you get those?' _Omni moitioned her head towards the door. _'Draco Malfoy told some Pansy girl to lend me some robes. She was just here.' _Ron fell silent and looked at his hands. Omni broke the gap. '_So, what's the word from your brother? Can he take me to see the Headmaster?' _The train came to a slow stop as Ron and Harry stood up. '_When we get there, sure. That's if we don't drown on the way there.' _Omni widened her eyes as Harry shuffled past her with his things, chuckling nervously. When Harry and Ron vanished from view, Omni closed the door tightly and locked it. She looked out the window and saw nobody walking by. She stripped off her t-shirt and boxers and put on the skirt, the white shirt, the socks, shoes, and the blazer. She stood up, smoothed out all the wrinkles, unlocked the door and was about to go out when she caught her reflection in the glass. She saw how the uniform looked on her and it gave her a new insight to the prospect of a new life here at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Hopefully the Headmaster will accept her. She opened the door and jogged out after her new companions.

Omni felt the cool night air as she stepped onto the concrete pad. She could see kids streaming from the other exits as a loud voice beamed, '_first years, this way! Come on, first years! Don't be shy!' _Omni could see Harry and Ron staggering along ahead of her like two deer caught in a pair of headlights. She jogged up to them. _'Where do we go?' _She wedged herself between Harry and Ron. They walked a few steps when Omni saw the biggest man she'd ever seen in her life. Harry recognized the man and hurried forward. '_Hagrid!' _The enormous man shined his flashlight towards Harry's face as Omni and Ron came to stand beside him. Both of them looked up at Hagrid and exclaimed at the same time, _'woah!' _Omni thought he had to be at least eight feet stall, but she was sure that was exaggerated. She thought he looked like the mountain men from Television. He had wild brown bushy hair that was down past his shoulders and a rugged, tangled, unmanicured beard. His moustache gave him the illusion of a small mouth and his bushy arched eyebrows gave him the look of tired eyes. His voice beamed over all the kids gaping their mouths behind them. _'Right then! This way to the boats! C'mon then, follow me!' _

They arrived to the boats that would take them to Hogwarts. Omni thanked everything she had that the boats only seated three people, for Draco was standing really close to her and she was sure that he would have asked her to join him in his boat. Hagrid ushered Harry, Ron, and Omni into one boat. It was wobbly but fairly stable. There was a square seat in the middle, and a lantern sticking out of the front. It's beams shined off the ripples in the water as Hagrid and his latern descended into the boat. Omni was frightened when the boats took off without anyone paddling the water beside it. Harry and Ron smiled and looked over the edge of the boat, but Omni was concentrated on bigger things. Ahead of her was an array of lights, and as they neared closer, she realized that she was approaching a huge castle like building. With large brick pillars and archways everywhere. She couldn't see it that well, but she was excited for the day light. She had dreamed of castles and magic ever since she was little. This was a dream, she was sure, and it was too good to be true.

They entered the building, and even before they had, Omni was amazed. As they started ascending up large old stone staircases, Omni's body was filled with glee. As they reached the staircase, a woman with a pointed black hat and dress addressed all of them. Omni giggled soundlessly at her attire. She looked like the typical witch. '_Welcome to Hogwarts. Now, in a few moments you will pass through these doors and join your classmates. Before you take your seats you will be sorted into your houses. They are, Griffendor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and... Slytherin.' _The woman cast a look that Omni couldn't recognize at Draco Malfoy. He looked at his friends with a face of triumph. '_Now, while you're here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points. Any rule breaking occurs, you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points wins the House Cup.' _A short, pudgy boy with wispy brown hair exclaimed, _'Trevor!' _and dived to the small toast seated before the woman. He looked up at her apologetically as the crowd behind him smiled and giggled. '_Sorry.' _He took his place back with his classmates and the woman continued on. '_The Sorting ceremony will begin momentarily.' _She vanished as the crowd of students sat in a short silence. Draco's voice sliced through the air liked a knife. '_So, it's true then? What they are saying on the train? Harry Potter has some to Hogwarts.' _Harry stood there at a loss of what to say when Draco addressed the two boys beside him. The two boys almost looked indentical except for, the boy on the left had a slightly pudiger face and a rounder head. '_This is Crabbe and Goyle,' _he stepped forward for an introduction. _'And I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy.' _Omni heard a snort as she looked at Ron, who was either snickering at Draco's introduction or just Draco's name in itself. '_Think there's something about my name, do you? Let me to ask yours?' _Ron glared at Draco as he continued. '_Red hair, and a hand-me-down robe. You must be a Weasley.' _Ron averted his eyes down and gave a shamed and defeated look. Omni stood out in front of Ron and looked Draco square in the face. '_Just leave him alone.' _Draco narrowed his eyes and stepped closer to her. '_I told you what would happen if you get mixed up with this lot.' _She looked straight into his eyes as well. He grabbed her arm roughly and tried to pull her towards the two boys that were just recently introduced. '_You shouldn't get mixed up with these people.' _Omni fought against him. '_Let me go, Draco!' _Harry and Ron were about to intervene when the big wooden doors behind them slammed open and the looming figure of Hagrid was visible. He took a few steps forward and was already in front of Draco. He let go of Omni's arm and took his place with his goon's. Hagrid looked down at Omni and winked. She smiled up at him and said, '_I owe you one, Hagrid.' _


	4. Slytherin

_Chapter 4:_

**Slytherin**

The hall was absolutely amazing. The room was filled with tables, two on the left, two on the right, and they extended almost the full length of the room. The ceiling looked exactly like the night sky. The moon was peaking out from behind the clouds and they were lit candles floating without strings in mid-air. A girl behind them noted, '_It's not real, the ceiling. It's just bewitched to look like the night sky. I read about in Hogwarts: A History.' _The woman who had met them in the staircase earlier was leading them up to a long table that extended the width of the hall. In the middle, seated in the biggest, most lovely chair, was the man that Omni had seen on the card when she was riding the train. In front of them, there was a stool seated with a dusty old hat perched upon it. The crowd of students stopped before a small step near the hat on the stool, the woman turned around and addressed them all. '_Will you wait along here, please?' _She ushered them to crowd around the bottom step. '_Before we begin, Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words.' _The aged man from the card stood gracefully from his seat and gathered the attention of everyone. '_I have a few starting term notices I wish to announce. To first years, the Dark Forest is strictly forbidden to all students. Also, our caretaker, Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you that the third floor Corridor, on the right hand side, is out of bounds to anyone who doesn't wish to die a most painful death.' _Omni looked at Ron and Harry with a worried expression as the woman who had leaded them in pulled out a scroll of paper. '_Now, when I call your name, you will come forth, and I shall place the Sorting Hat on your head and you will be assorted into your house.' _The woman read the first name off the paper. '_Hermione Granger!' _A frizzy brown haired girl stepped from the crowd. Obviously she was nervous. _'Oh no. Okay, relax_,' she whispered to herself as she walked towards the hat. Hermione sat down on the stool and the woman placed the hat lightly on top of her head. The hat croaked out his decision. '_Ah, right then. Hmmm, right! Okay... __Gryffindor__!' _Everyone at the Gryffindor table applauded acceptably as Hermione smiled and skipped her way towards her house. The woman read another name off her scroll. '_Draco Malfoy!' _Draco stepped away from his goons and strutted arrogantly towards the stool, giving off the impression that he knew what house he'd be in already. He sat down on the stool, as the woman put the hat on the his head. The hat barely brushed Draco's hair when it bellowed out, '_Slytherin!' _Draco smiled jauntily and skidded towards the Slytherin table. Another name was read from the scroll. '_Omnivera Placethe!' _Omni stood there for a moment with the air stuck in her throat. She looked at Dumbledore. He was seated forward with his hands covering his mouth in concentration. She stood away from the crowd and looked back at Ron and Harry. They both gave her a reassuring smile as she neared the stool and sat down. The woman placed the hat on her head. The hat spoke to Omni, frightening her a bit. '_Yes, this is a tad difficult. Good mind, clean spirit as well, but something. Yes, something leans towards.... SLYTHERIN!' _The hat bellowed out hers the loudest as she looked at Ron and Harry both. They both gazed at her with saddening expressions as she got off the stool and directed herself to the empty seat beside Draco. She sat down and he was about to say something when another name being called interrupted him. '_Susan Bournes!' _A plump, freckled faced, red haired girl made her way towards the stool, the hat was placed on her head, and it announced, '_I know! Hufflepuff!' _The Hufflepuff table applauded as Susan ran her way towards her house. Another name was put out. '_Ronald Weasley!' _Ron gulped as Draco giggled beside Omni. She rolled her eyes and hoped that Ron was going to be sorted into her house. If not him, at least Harry. '_Ah!' _The hat spat as it was placed on top of Ron's head. Ron jumped in surprise. '_Another Weasley! I know just what to do with you! __Gryffindor__!' _Ron smiled and made his way to the Gryffindor table as Omni's heart sunk. Hopefully Harry will be sorted into the Slytherin house. The woman casually plucked out another name. '_Harry Potter!' _The whole hall went dead silent as Dumbledore leaned further in his chair. Omni remembered the reaction Ron had given Harry at the sound of his name. She wondered why he was so famous. Harry looked around, and looked at all the kids who were staring at him. He made his way slowly to the tool and the hat was placed upon his head. '_Hmmm, difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage I see, not a bad mind either. There's talent, yes, but a first. To prove yourself, but where to put you.' _Harry was whispering something under his breath and apparently the hat heard it. '_Not Slytherin, eh? Are you sure? You could be great, you know? It's all here, in your head, and Slytherin could help you on your way to greatness!' _Omni's hands went sweaty at the thought of having a good friend in the same house as her. As selfish as it was, she was hoping that the hat wouldn't care and would place Harry in Slytherin anyways. '_No? Well, if you're sure... better be.... __Gryffindor__!' _The crowd at the Gryffindor table applauded immensely and welcomed Harry with open arms and handshakes. Dumbledore gave Harry a warm smile and a slight nod.

A slight tapping on a glass got everyone's attention. '_May I have your attention, please?' _The female Professor stepped out of the way as Dumbledore stood once again. '_Let the feast begin,' _he announced as silver platters of food appeared on every table in the hall. Corn, chicken wings, mashed potatoes, and more of an assortment of foods emitted their scent into the hall. Omni breathed it in. She was usually fed scraps by Clyve and Marvina. Even the cat was fed better than she was. The hall was full of the sounds of happy students, eager to start getting and get on with their initiation into the School. Draco looked at Omni, smiled, and dug into the roasted chicken that was in front of him. She didn't understand. Why was he so nice to her, but such a brat to everyone else? She looked over to the Gryffindor table to see Ron with two chicken wings, one for each hand, gnawing on them both happily. She looked in front of her at the mashed potatoes. She took a spoonful and picked at them with her fork listlessly. She couldn't help but watch the Gryffindor table, and when she looked over, she noticed that Ron's older brother Percy was talking to Harry secretively. They were directing their speech at the Teacher's table when Percy raised his arm and pointed in a certain teachers direction. The teacher in question was sitting at the table with a sour expression on his face. He looked miserable. He wore nothing but black, even his hair was black. Omni heard the sound of gasps and giggles as a few Ghosts starting flying through the room. She gasped and dropped her fork into her mashed potatoes. Her eyes open and her mouth gaping. Draco looked at her and placed a hand on her knee. '_Don't worry, they won't hurt you.' _Draco pointed to a ghost that was flying over their heads. '_That's the Bloody Baron. He's the Slytherin ghost. The most interesting as well, if I don't mind saying.' _She looked up at the ghost as he flew by. He was covered in a silvery substance that she realized was blood. His body was intertwined with chains and Omni could swear she heard them rattling as the Baron disappeared under another table. (**Note: I am going by Wikipedia's description of the Bloody Baron. The movie version is different. He looks alot like Captain Hook**).

At the end of the meal, the houses were shipped out of the hall in lines leaded by the House Prefects. The Slytherin house was guided out of the hall, past the marble staircase that led to the first floor, and to the stairs the descended into the Dungeon. When they arrived in the Dungeon they walked down the main corridor. The place was grim, and it was covered in soot, spiders, and the webs they left behind. They walked along the corridor to this blank expense of wall. It was a seemingly random patch of wall as the boy who was leading them stepped in front of the wall and uttered, '_scurvy cur!' _Suddenly, sprouting out of the wall, a doorway appears with the door ajar. The head boy walked through and the rest followed. Omni looked around as she entered a low ceiling, dungeon like room with green lamps, chairs, and skulls all around. They stopped in front of a large oak table with a fireplace directly behind it. Behind the group were two staircases, one leading to the left and one leading to the right. The head boy spoke. '_This is your common room. This will be your home while you are here at Hogwarts. Please take care of the space around you, as there is no tolerance for nasty messes here.' _He looked back at the entrance and an imaginary light-bulb popped over his head. '_On that note; the password to get into the common room changes every week for security reasons. You'll have to come and find me if you aren't sure of the Password. We take head count at night, if you're missing, you will be looked for.' _The head boy turned to the staircases and pointed to the right. '_Girls to the left,' _he gestured towards the left. '_Boys on the right.' _He looked straight into the eyes and Pansy Parkinson and said, '_there will be no tolerance for girls found in the boys area.' _He turned around and spread his arms out towards the chairs on either side of the fireplace. '_Sit down, relax. In forty-five minutes it'll be time to head in. Your uniforms are waiting on your bed, and your luggage should be at the foot of it. Good-night.' _And with that, the head boy disappeared back into the Dungeon corridor. Omni pried herself from the group that were ogling at the skulls on the wall and sat down on the small green love seat that was sitting closest to the fire. Her mind was racing. _'What am I supposed to do? Percy was supposed to be taking me to see the Headmaster!' _Omni got up and headed for the door. Draco grabbed her by the arm and pulled her close to his chest. '_Where are you going, Om?' _She pointed towards the door. '_I've got to go see the Headmaster. I, uh... didn't have the funds to buy my school supplies, and I need to see if he has extras.' _Draco, who seemed unimpressed by her lack of wealth, let her go and returned to leaning on the shoulder of Pansy, who gave Omni a slight near as she left through the door. She headed around the corner, past the Potions room and up the staircase to the Entrance hall. As soon as she came to the Entrance hall and rounded for the staircase that led to the first floor, she knocked right into Percy. He hat flew off his head and landed at Omni's feet. She picked it up and handed it to him, as he looked at her. '_Where have you been? You were supposed to meet me right after the feast ended!' _She looked down at the robes Pansy gave her. She forgot to change. '_I'm sorry, I got so caught up in being sorted and seeing the Slytherin Common Room. I'm sorry Percy.' _He gave a sight and ushered her forward with his hand. '_Ah, alright, well, let's get a move on then.' _

After getting lost on several staircases and feeling extremely tired, Omni and Percy finally reached the Seventh floor. They rounded a corner and came to a stand-still in front of a statue that looked alot like a Gargoyle. Omni knew what Percy was about to do, it was almost the same as getting into the Slytherin common room. Percy stepped forward and cleared his throat, '_Acid pops!' _The Gargoyle statue lept aside to reveal a wall that after a few seconds, split into two revealing a staircase that almost moved like an escalator. Omni moved forward to step onto the staircase and didn't hear Percy following her. She looked over her shoulder and raised her eyebrow. '_Uh, are you coming?' _He shook his head and crossed his arms. '_No, I'm afraid I can't, I have duties to attend to.' _With that, he turned, and walked down the hallway they came from. Omni gulped and looked at the staircase. It didn't look very high, how was she supposed to use it to get up there? She stepped onto the staircase and it jerked slightly. She uttered a small yelp as the staircase started spiraling upwards. She noticed that the walls re-joined and she could hear the Gargoyle taking it's original place.

At the top of the staircase, she came to a door. It was a really shiny oak door with a metal knocker, brass, in the shape of a Griffin. The door really wasn't all that sound proof because she could hear a decent sounding humming coming from inside. Omni grasped the Griffin and rapped it against the shiny wood. She grimaced as she looked at the scratches she made over it's polished. '_Why, come in!' _Apparently he was surprised at her visit. She opened the door and entered a beautiful circular room with many windows. A couple of the windows looked out, and against the moonlight, Omni could see the mountains surrounding the castle in the distance. The walls of the room were covered with various men and woman, no doubt previous Headmasters and Headmistresses. They moved and scuttled from frame to frame, it was quite a sight. She looked immediately behind the Headmaster, actually, looked more like through him, and glared at the Sorting Hat sitting on the shelf. The Headmaster chuckled. _'Please, take your time. All the reactions are the same when it comes to the first time visiting my office.' _Omni smiled and gazed at the sword in the glass case placed beside the Sorting Hat. She had never seen a real sword before.

She finally looked at the Headmaster, actually, incorrect. She was now fascinated with his desk. The wooden table was enormous, and had claw like feet at the bottom. The surface was kept fairly polished but you couldn't tell as there was a mess of papers and an assortment of other things scattered upon it.

Finally, after getting a good look at his office, Omni finally turned her gaze immediately at the Headmasters face. He smiled warmly at her and gestured towards the chair that was facing him. '_Please, sit.' _She hastily sat down, feeling slightly embarrassed for gaping and gazing like she did. He put his one hand under his chin and raised his brows. '_So, what brings me the pleasure of this late night visit?' _She put her one hand on the desk and rapped her fingers. '_Sir, I.. I don't..' _Her eyes started welling up with tears as the Headmaster grabbed a tissue from underneath his desk. _'It's alright, you can tell me. It's good to sometimes release some of what's troubling you.' _She grabbed the tissue and dabbed her eyes lightly. She blinked as she could feel a broken off eyelash poking her in the side of the eye. '_Sir. Please help me. I escape from my adoptive parents, they hate me. I didn't have anywhere to go, I mean, I had no socks!' _She raised her voiced greatly and the Headmaster put his finger to his lips and whispered '_shhh' _as he pointed to the sleeping Phoenix beside him. She continued on. '_So, sir, you see. I wandered to King's Cross Station and slipped in behind the Weasley family. I watched them all get on the platform and Mrs. Weasley helped me to get on as well. She told me to get onto the Hogwarts Express and find Ron. I didn't even know this was a magic school!' _She took a deep breath after such a long story. The Headmaster pushed his glasses further up his nose and looked at her with a serious, down to business look. '_Well, it seems to me that you don't want to go back, am I right?' _She shook her head almost violently and the Headmaster smirked a little. _'Are you interested in being a part of Hogwarts? If I'm not correct, did I not see you get sorted into Slytherin?' _Omni looked down at her muddy shoes and gave a little nod. _'If I send the consent papers to your adoptive parents, are they going to sign them, let alone receive them?' _She looked at him and considered it for a moment. '_Maybe they wouldn't want me back,' _she thought positively. _I mean, they think I killed precious Gemima. Surely they wouldn't want a cat killer back in their house, would they?' _She looked at him and shook her head. '_I think they'd sign them. They don't want me back. I killed their cat.' _The Headmaster put down the papers he was holding. '_Killed their cat? Out of all the things you could take life from, why would you bother a lazy cat?' _Omni giggled and shook her head. '_No, I mean, I woke up in the morning to Clyve yelling at me, Clyve is my step father by the way.' _The Headmaster nodded. '_I gathered that.' _Omni mentally slapped herself. '_Yeah! But anyways, Clyve was yelling at me to come downstairs, so I ran downstairs and when I got into the kitchen, I saw Miss. Gemima, she's the cat. There was something wrong.' _Omni could still see the vision of the frozen cat lying in the Placethe's home. _'It was frozen. Like.... someone had put it alive in the freezer, and had just taken it out. It's eyes... they looked scared.' _The Headmasters glasses were now practically falling off his face as he stared at her in concentration. '_I don't understand how it could be me. I'd remember... I'd know if I did that! I mean.. I can't even hurt a house fly without feeling terrible!' _The Headmaster looked down at what were probably the consent forms and starting sliding the paper into a small brownish/white envelope. He took the candle from beside him, dripped some of it onto the seal of the envelope and pressed a stamp onto the pool until the it was dry enough to let the stamp off of it. He took the envelope in his hand and pointed it at her. '_I'm going to send these with hast, is that alright?' _The Headmaster clutched the envelope his hand and got up from his seat. Omni did the same and also got up out of her chair. He looked at her and pushed some of his white hair away from his face. '_I cannot take you to get supplies tomorrow, for I am away, but the next day after the one coming, I will take you to Diagon Alley and assist you in purchasing some supplies for the remaining school year.' _Omni smiled and let out a sigh of relief. '_Oh, thank you so much, sir!' _The Headmaster waved his hand at her and smiled. '_Please, call me Professor Dumbledore. What do I have the pleasure of calling you, I might ask?' _She put her hand to her mouth and stifled a giggle. '_I'm so sorry, I forgot! It's Omnivera, Omnivera Placethe, but Omni for short, if you like.' _He smiled, and there was a certain childish twinkle in his blue eyes. '_Well, I do believe that everyone in your house is living in the land of the sleeping. I think it would be wise for you to do so as well. You have your studies tomorrow.' _She stood frozen still, and was about to ask a question when he interrupted her. '_Each classroom has a spare wand and text book. Mind you, the wands and the text books are beaten up equally, but they will do you until we venture into Diagon Alley. You thought my office is interesting.' _Omni's cheeks were flushed red from the joy that was spreading throughout her. '_Thank you very much! Goodnight Professor Dumbledore.' _He nodded his head and waved. '_Sweet dreams, Omni!' _

She closed the oak door with the Griffin knocker behind her and stepped onto the staircase. As before, the staircase spiraled, not up this down, but downwards. The walls parted, the Gargoyle lept to the side and Omnivera popped out into the Seventh Floor corridor. She stepped out onto the shiny floor and yelped with glee. She jumped around and around and then stopped. How was she going to find her way out of here?

--

Don't you LOVE cliffhangers? I'll have another Chapter in a day probably, so... it's not much of a cliffhanger.


End file.
